Who wants to Cyber?
by Wonderfall
Summary: Summary: Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley all in the same chatroom. The guys are fighting over who to cyber with and no one knows who is who!
1. ChatRoom One

**Hi! This is something that my friend Allyson and I did after seeing something like it! It's funny.**

Summary: Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley all in the same chatroom. The guys are fighting over who to cyber with and no one knows who is who!

Disclaimer: Allyson and I own the screen names! AH HA!

_REDHOTTPRINCESS98 has entered the room_

_BigSnake has entered the room_

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: heeeeeeyyyyy! (preppy sexy voice)

BigSnake: Hey babee. its about time you showed up ive been checking online all day, what kept you?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: My mother...argh! Making me do homework!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Why cant she understand your more important?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: ...if she knew about you

BigSnake: gawd... that suks well... your here... and im here... and were allllll alone now...

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: ...So...wanna cyber?

BigSnake: raises eyebrows i thought youd never ask!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: (brings out the whipped cream)

BigSnake: oh, you know how i like it fluff

_Hermione am I has entered the chatroom_

REDHOTTPRINCESS98:Who are you?

Hermione am I:I am a person.

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Well duh, smartass

BigSnake: who the fuck are you? this is a private chatroom here!

Hermione am I: my name... IS HERMIONE!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Hermione?

Hermione am I: hence the s/n

Hermione am I: YES! that's me!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: like oh yeah!

Hermione am I: who are you ppl?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Its me! Ginny!

Hermione am I: Ginny?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: yes!

BigSnake: Why god?

_isavedurmom! has entered the room._

_itwasntme45 has entered the room._

BigSnake:... oh great more people!

Hermione am I: hey ron! harry!

isavedurmom: Hey ya'll whats up?

BigSnake:... POTTER?

itwasntme45: Hey this looks like a private chatroom

isavedurmom: Malfoy?

BigSnake: Potter!

itwasntme45: Hermione?

BigSnake: this is a private chatroom weasel!

Hermione am I: yes Ronald

itwasntme45: ferret

_seximamal has entered the room_

BigSnake: oh great, what now?

itwasntme45:...What the fuck is going on?

seximamal: hello all!

isavedurmom: ...Who are you?

Hermione am I: Ginny did you hear about Pansy!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: no!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Whats going on?

seximamal:... my name is...er... Diana!

isavedurmom: Diana...you sound hott

Hermione am I: She got pregnant!

seximamal: Why thank you Mr...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: No... Your kidding

isavedurmom: harry

Hermione am I: I swear! BY NEVILLE!

isavedurmom:call me harry

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Whos the father? oh...er wait nvm

seximamal: Ok, Harry sexy voice

itwasntme45: im confused.

itwasntme45: how come you get all the girls?

isavedurmom: Because i woo them better PLUS! i saved their mom!

itwasntme45: Do not

isavedurmom: Do too

BigSnake: Ya know... Diana, you should come over to my house some time, Potter doesnt no how to show a gud time to a great girl like you...

itwasntme45: do not

isavedurmom: DO TOO!

seximamal: maybe I will...

itwasntme45: DO NOT!

itwasntme45: No you should come over to my place!

Hermione am I: Ginny, can believe it!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: No i cant!

BigSnake: NO! The weasel couldn't do it any better than potter

Hermione am I: And they ran off and got married! it's not even 6th year yet!

itwasntme45: CAN TOO!

REDHOTTPRINCESS:...oh my

itwasntme45: ALL THE GIRLS LIKE RED HEADS!

seximamal: Well... I'll judge who can woo better! we'll start with BigSnake!

isavedurmom: Why him first?

seximamal: because he sounds more hott than you two...?

isavedurmom: You know you love a tall, dark and handsome man

isavedurmom: hello! Tall dark and handsome

BigSnake: snicker because thats what you are...

seximamal: SILENCE!

itwasntme45: Draco...

itwasntme45: YOUR MOM!

seximamal: BigSnake first

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Oh god hermione, i think we going to have to witness a cybering over here

BigSnake: Well..., Diana, if you really need a break from all this emotion and everything that really gets you down... I'm always here for you. I know how to show a girl a good time and I don't even have to try hard smirk

Hermione am I: Well first they have to woo her... ewwww!

itwasntme45: (rolls eyes)

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: OMG! MY BROTHERS GOING TO SCREW SOME GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES!

seximamal: hrm... itwasntme45 next

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: EWWWWW!

Hermione am I: this is rather...ew.

isavedurmom: Diana, I have reputation for saving people... I love... your personality...? And I you'll never be bored with by your side. So do me a favor. Bare my child... THEY A FATHER THAT WILL SAVE THE WORLD...again

BigSnake:... o...m...g... i didnt just hear that... barf

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Omg...

seximamal: ...

Hermione am I: harry! You need helP!

isavedurmom: Do not

isavedurmom: PEOPLE OUT THERE NEED HELP!

Hermiome am I: I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BEAR YOUR CHILD ANYWAYS! I THOUGHT WE AGREED!

isavedurmom: ...

_isavedurmom! has left the room_

Hermione am I: TEARS MY LOVE! WHY MUST I BE CURSED DOWN FROM MY LORD? ... looks around...

Hermione am I has left the room

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: NUUUUUUU! HERMIONE COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

BigSnake:... ginny... you swing either way do ya?

seximamal:... wow... itwasntme45 it's your turn

REDHOTTPRINCESS98:...I was about to declare my love to you... You dare ask me that question?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED!

BigSnake:... just checking? er... . .

REDHOTTPRINCESS98 has left the room

itwasntme45: erm...um... Hi...

itwasntme45: Im Ronald Weasle...Erm... WEASLEY!

seximamal:...

itwasntme45: If you go out with me... You'll have fun... I know how to show guys a great time

seximamal:... . .

itwasntme45: GIRLS I MEAN GIRLS!

BigSnake:...You dont swing either way by chance ron?

seximamal: Ronald... this is your mother.

_BigSnake has left the room._

_itwasntme45 has left the room_

_seximamal has left the room_

Hermione am I: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

Hermione am I: oh dear!

Hermione am I: oh dear!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Wow...

Hermione am I: we went invisable and now...

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: just wow...

Hermione am I: wow...

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Same here...

Hermione am I: I can't...

Hermione am I: I can't believe that that was your mom.

REDHOTTPRINCESS98:...they were fighting over my mom!

Hermione am I: Your mom

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Your mom...

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: bitch

Hermione am I: your mom!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: YOUR MOMS YOUR MOM!

Hermione am I: whore! you came into this chat room to cyber with draco and I THOUGHT YOU WERE DATING HARRY! WHOOOOOOOOOORE!

REDHOTPRINCESS98: Course not.

Hermione am I: YOUR MOM!

REDHOTPRINCESS98: Harry... still um...erm

REDHOTPRINCESS98: How do i put this...

Hermione am I:... how do you put what?

REDHOTPRINCESS98: HArry dislocated his arm this week...

REDHOTPRINCESS98: by...erm

Hermione am I:... Do i want to know?

REDHOTPRINCESS98:...by erm...

Hermione am I?

REDHOTPRINCESS98: BY JACKING OFF TO YOU!

_Hermione am I has left the chat room_

REDHOTPRINCESS98: How intersting

REDHOTPRINCESS98: This chatroom turns from cybering... to gossiping...

REDHOTPRINCESS98: to me realizing im insane

REDHOTPRINCESS98: Why am i still here...

REDHOTPRINCESS98: talking to myself

REDHOTPRINCESS98: ...MA-AI-HEE!

REDHOTPRINCESS98: MA-AIHOO!

REDHOTPRINCESS98: MA-AI-HA-HA!

REDHOTPRINCESS98: . ... .

_REDHOTPRINCESS98 has left the room_

**Just something ya know... to laugh insanly about.**


	2. ChatRoom Two

**Hey! Welcome to the next chapter of a totally pointless story! Don't you just love things that don't have a point!I do!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Welcome to the chatroom " BOMB DROPPING! HIDE"

_isavedurmom! has entered the room_

_REDHOTTPRINCESS98 has entered the room_

isavedurmom: Ginny... I've missed you since school got out.

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: I've missed you too. Hows your summer been?

isavedurmom: hell... what else?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: That sucks.

isavedurmom: i know... but... now were here... in this chatroom... allllll alone

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Yeah.

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Harry...i have to tell you something

isavedurmom: OH GOD! PLEASE!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Now dont freak out Harry!

isavedurmom: GINNY! I AM THE BEST GUY YOU'LL EVER MEET! DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME! PLEASE! (begs)

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: HARRY! ITS NOT THAT!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!

isavedurmom: oh... good! i love you too babe

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Thats what I need to tell you about harry!

isavedurmom?

_itwasntme45 has entered the room_

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: HARRY! IM PREGNANT!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: RON!

itwasntme45: ...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: OH GOD!

isavedurmom: ... Ginny... we've NEVER DONE IT! WE'VE ONLY CYBERED!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: LIKE I KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED!

itwasntme45: ... (eye twitch)

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: EVERYTHINGS POSSIBLE WITH MAGIC!

isavedurmom: You've been cheating on me?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: NO! I LOVE YOU!

itwasntme45: ...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: RON! DONT TELL MOM!

isavedurmom:... then HOW'D YOU GET PREGNANT!

itwasntme45: ...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: ...MAGIC!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: IT WAS THE GOD DAMN MAGIC!

isavedurmom: please ginny! even magic can't mess with the bonds of LIFE You CHEAP SLUT!

itwasntme45: ...(eye twitch)

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: WELL WHO ELSE DO YOU THINK COULD HAVE DONE IT! TOM RIDDLE!

isavedurmom: YOU DIDN'T!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: MAYBE IT WAS JESUS!

itwasntme45: ...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Your not going to support your child?

isavedurmom: so... your telling me that your the virgin ginny now?

isavedurmom: It can't be my child!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Well IM NOT A WHORE! (counting money)

isaedurmom?OMG ginny... how could you? There's no other way to explain it. You were CHEATING ON ME! WHY GOD WHY!

itwasntme45: ...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: WELL SOMEONE HAD TO HAVE RAPED ME! MAYBE YOU RAPED ME IN YOUR SLEEP THAT ONE NIGHT YOU WERE AT OUR HOUSE!

itwasntme45: ...?

isavedurmom: (GASP) Ginny I wouldn't DO that! I really care about you!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: I know you do! Then you would know I wouldnt cheat on you! BASTARD!

isavedurmom! SLUT

itwasntme45: ...?

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: Maybe we should break up if you wont support your child!

isavedurmom: Maybe we should!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: FINE!

isavedurmom: FINE!

REDHOTTPRINCESS98: JACKASS!

isavedurmom: WHORE!

_isavedurmom! has left the room_

_REDHOTTPRINCESS98 has left the room_

itwasntme45: ...?

itwasntme45: ... I... AM SCARED

itwasntme45: OH GOD!

itwasntme45: ... so... there's like... no one in the room.

itwasntme45: that... is... SO COOL!

itwasntme45: ...clears throat

itwasntme45: ... I'm looking over a four leaf clover that I overlooked before!

itwasntme45: ... LA DEE DAH DEE DAH! ... I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS! I'M LOOKING OVER A FOUR LEAF CLOVER THAT I OVERLOOKED BEFORE!

_Ilikedandylions223 has entered the room_

itwasntme45: ... hi

Ilikedandylions223: Hello!

itwasntme45: ... who are you?

Ilikedandylions223: ...Its a secret... tee hee

itwasntme45: mmmm you sound cute! How old are you?

Ilikedandylions223: ...How old do you think i am?

itwasntme45: ... I don't know that's why I'm asking

Ilikedandylions223: Im... a little older than you... um... yeah

itwasntme45: ... you know who i am?

Ilikedandylions223: Thaaaaaaaaaats RIGHT!

itwasntme45: ...STALKER!

Ilikedandylions223: No silly! Im not a stalker .

itwasntme45: ... oh?

Ilikedandylions223: I've just been wanting to get to know you for a while

itwasntme45: ... so you know who I am but I don't know who you are and you want to get to know me? KINKY!

Ilikedandylions223: I know! You sound hott.

Ilikedandylions223: It wasnt me... hmm... good excuse tactic

itwasntme45?  
Ilikedandylions223: Your screen names hott

itwasntme45: ... thanks i thought really hard to come up with it

Ilikedandylions223: Sounds like it.

Ilikedandylions223: OMFG! I HAVE AN IDEA!

itwasntme45: hum?

Ilikedandylions223: I think.

Ilikedandylions223: we

itwasntme45: we

Ilikedandylions223: should

itwasntme45: should

Ilikedandylions223: play

itwasntme45: ... play.

Ilikedandylions223: the

itwasntme45: ... the.

Ilikedandylions223: QUESTION GAME!

itwasntme45: what the bloody hell is the ''question game?

Ilikedandylions223: I ask a question then you ask a question

itwasntme45: ... that's it? OK

Ilikedandylions223: Um... you first

itwasntme45: so... I just ask you a queation then?

Ilikedandylions223: YUPPERS!

itwasntme45: ummm... What's your name?

Ilikedandylions223: ...Maud... my name maud

itwasntme45: ... Maud?

Ilikedandylions223: Yes maud its my middle name

itwasntme45: So what's your full name?

Ilikedandylions223: Nah uh! My turn!

itwasntme45: FINE

Ilikedandylions223: ...Whats your biggest secret

itwasntme45: ...well... looks around I think I'm homosexual .

Ilikedandylions223: Homosexual?As in... gay?

itwasntme45: yup

Ilikedandylions223: Your uncovering your FAGGOTRY!

itwasntme45: ... umm... in so many words

Ilikedandylions223: Wow... i think I had a vision about this.

itwasntme45: vision?

Ilikedandylions223: Jesus told me I should help you in any way i can

itwasntme45: ... Jesus told you to help me because I'm gay?

Ilikedandylions223: YES!

Ilikedandylions223: ...So.

itwasntme45: ... so it's my turn to ask a question

Ilikedandylions223: Fine.

itwasntme45: ... why the hell did Jesus ask you to help me because I'm homosexual?

Ilikedandylions223: Well, I was drowning... and maybe it was because I was drowning... But anyways... He told me to help you! He said "Love him Maud, Love him like you never did before... Help him... SCREW HIM"

itwasntme45: ...?  
itwasntme45: ... so

itwasntme45 :... wanna cyber?

Ilikedandylions223: Heck yes!

itwasntme45: Oh... this is going to be good, Maud because I'll be the best you'll ever had

Ilikedandylions223: You'll be the only one i've ever had!

itwasntme45: maybe we should meet up somewhere

Ilikedandylions223: Like where

Ilikedandylions223: A place in... hogwarts...yes

itwasntme45? Your from hogwarts then, yes?

Ilikedandylions223: Yes.

itwasntme45: well... do you know about the room on the 7th floor CORRIDOR

Ilikedandylions223: Yes...why yes i do

itwasntme45: well... once school starts up maybe we should meet there some time?

Ilikedandylions223: That sounds good!

itwasntme45: but for now.

Ilikedandylions223: ...here can do for now.

itwasntme45: mmmm slips hands up your shirt

Ilikedandylions223: unbottons your pants

Ilikedandylions223: By the way... whats your size?

itwasntme45: My size? Well... you'll be very, VERY pleased... 8 1/2!

Ilikedandylions223: Wow... just...JUST WOW!

Ilikedandylions223: OMGOSH WOW!

itwasntme45: i know... amazed

itwasntme45: all the girls think so

Ilikedandylions223: Oh Gosh... RON RON! OH RON!

itwasntme45: That's right, SCREAM IT!

Ilikedandylions223: Well, I think i should tell you something

itwasntme45: go ahead

Ilikedandylions223: Im your potions teacher

itwasntme45: ...?

itwasntme45: O.O

_ilikedandylions223 has left the room_

_itwasntme45 has left the room in a hurry_

_onewizardTORULETHEMALL has entered the room_

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: ... I'M A CUCUMBER!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: I'M A CUCUMBER!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: I'M A CUCUMBER!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: I'M A CUCUMBER!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: I'M A CUCUMBER!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: I'M A CUCUMBER!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL: SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM DUN!

onewizardTORULETHEMALL:... NAKEY TIME! (takes off clothes)


End file.
